Saving Yin from the World's End
Firsthand Account: Kaladin The mission was to retake the World's End Tavern and all of the bridges were blocked to cross the moat. The party decided to take a jaunt into the lovely sewers of Grimmhallow, coming across a mechanical beast that Kaladin and Khazar kept distracted with magic. The party found nearly 100 corpses dropped here in this room, most of the them eaten clean of flesh. Eventually the found an entrance into the World's End basement. Ellie the Rogue decided to Disguise Self and sneak over to a mage type and hold him hostage and gain the attention of the room. Pleth cast Plant Growth, growing corn in a bar and limiting the movement of everyone. Yin had been stripped naked, beaten, and forced to dance by a dragon born captain. Kaladin snapped and cast Phantasmal Force on him, imagining that Yin got her revenge and began to extract torture on him. Pleth cast heat metal on him and the combination of the two broke the captain's mind. The party eventually rescued everyone and got the hell out of dodge to make sure those folks were safe. Firsthand Account: Pleth Driftwood We got word that Yin had been captured again, so we argued for a little bit about how to get to the Tavern. I remembered my first mission with the guild being in the sewers and that there was an entrance right at the Tavern so I suggested it and since I'm the guy with the "In Charge" bucket, everyone listened! It took us a while to get the manhole open but when Elva (blech) finally did, I jumped right in and landed in the stinky poop. I wildshaped into a Giant Scorpion so I could see in the the darkness and I carried Bengi around since he couldn't see. There was one of those big spider crane things down there and we were hiding from it for some reason. I did some digging and we ended up in a bigger chamber where there were tons of bodies. It was really sad since there were a lot of guild members down there... The ones I recognized were Autumn, Emilio, Varis and Joseon... We didn't have time to think since the spider thing was coming so Mr Khazar summoned some friendly , quiet people who got us up the hatch and hey, we were in the tavern! There were a lot of hostages and bad guys and Yin was in a cage with some commander guy so Elva (blech) snuck up to a mage, stabbed him and then I cast Plant Growth to make sure the bad guys couldn't swarm her. Then I cast Heat Metal on Commander guys helmet so her couldn't hurt Yin. It took a while because I made the plants too tall but we ended up beating all the bad guys. I took a peek outside and it was swarming with bad guys so I put up a Wall of Stone and we retreated to the sewers with Yin. Firsthand Account: Yin This report is a little different as it's from my perspective. That of the person rescued. I had been injured in the first battle of this great war. Hit in the back and partly healed, Shahiri and I had made it to the tower in an attempt to get to the council chambers and be of help. I, however, lacked the strength to fight my way up the stairs through the rubble. I convinced Shahiri to leave me and go help Bengi and the others at the top. Not long after a squad of Dragonborn found me and I tried, to no avail, to fight them off, taking two of them down. They took me to a house close to the tavern to join others they had already gotten, all women. Apparently King Maldrekk was looking for his wife Shahiri, so the soldiers were literally told to round up the women so he could look at them. At first we were in a large room together until Maldrekk came. He looked the women over quickly till he got to me. He knew me and it took him a few minutes to decide what to do with me. He wanted answers, and I refused to provide them even after being tortured, so he handed me over to one of his commanders and told simply "Do whatever you want to her as long as you don't mess up her face or kill her. No permanent damage." He turned to me and said that I would be glad to give him answers after a few days with the Commander. Once he left, I put in a metal collar, chained to a bed, beaten and raped as a daily ritual for the next week. The only time I was allowed to leave that room was when the Commander took me to the tavern where I was forced to dance naked in front of the other Dragonborn soldiers. On the night of the Tavern Mission, I was dancing in the tavern inside an elaborate cage with the Commander behind me to poke at me if I stopped dancing. There were several other women tied to chairs within the tavern, being toyed with by Dragonborn soldiers. Suddenly a chair slid across the room toward the Mage. The chair soon became Elvanshalee, the Drow, who promptly put a knife to his throat and eventually killed him. I went forward and the Commander pushed me into the cage which shocked me and knocked me out briefly. When I came to there was plant growth all over and more Guild members fighting and throwing spells. Bengi, my love, of course was there to save me, diligently working on the cage that held me captive. Kaladin cast a Phantasmal Force and Pleth cast Heat Metal spell on the Commander in order to keep him from hurting me any further. After a few very tense minutes of Constructs and Berserkers joining the fight against the Guild members, they managed to secure the tavern, BUT they could not hope to hold it. The streets were overflowing with enemy forces. I and the other women were gathered together and taken back out the way they had come in. The tavern would return to the hands of the Dragonborn, but they had saved some of us, and Maldrekk never got the answers he wanted from me. I will forever be grateful to those brave Guild members who rescued me from the Hell of being with the Commander.